The disclosures herein relate in general to information handling systems, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for storing a decision tree.
A decision tree can be very large. In one example, a decision tree has twenty depth levels and more than 250,000 nodes, occupying at least 10 megabytes of storage. In a wide range of systems (e.g., embedded systems, such as portable electronic devices), a large decision tree might exceed storage limits of either a data cache or a direct memory access (“DMA”) on-chip memory. Moreover, evaluation or parsing of a large decision tree might encounter other limits of a system's computational resources. Such limits can reduce efficiency in storing and reading a decision tree, but higher efficiency is desirable.